


Pet

by TheFallenBlackRose



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: As cute as it can be, Cute, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Master/Pet, OOC maybe, Romance, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenBlackRose/pseuds/TheFallenBlackRose
Summary: You just want to survive. That's all. It's not like you meant to grab the attention of a very powerful demon. He do be looking pretty daddy, tho.(This is more serious than it sounds, I promise)
Relationships: Doom Slayer/Reader, Marauder/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 204





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty, and this isn't beta'd whatsoever, so any constructive criticism is welcome. Just don't be rude. Anyway, enjoy.

It was hot. Of course it was hot. The world had literally gone to hell these past few weeks. Fire and lava and fucking demons and the like. It was probably the most horrifying thing you had ever gone through. No, it definitely was the worst thing you had gone through, you though to yourself with a bitter laugh. You had to keep your humor, otherwise you would lose your mind completely. Now, where were you again?

Right. It was hot in those vents that you had been stuck in. You were glad that you're absolutely tiny, barely reaching over five foot tall. Even smaller now, with your imminent demise due to starvation looming over your head. Although you probably had more time than you thought. You groaned and rolled over in your nest of blankets, the thin clothes barely shielding you from the unforgiving metal floor and causing a sticky sheen of sweat to gloss your skin. You needed to get out of these vents, even if just for a little while. They were cooking you alive right now. They were helpful to stay warm during the night when it got cold outside, but during the day it was too much. Besides, you needed to go out and expend what little energy you have left to find more food.

It was easier at the beginning. You lived in an apartment building, and when the demons had dropped from the sky (Or where ever they had come from, you weren't entirely sure) you had been one of the only one's to survive the initial onslaught. You didn't know how you did, but you were sure it was just by sheer dumb luck that you had. Nobody else survived after the first week. As morbid as a thought as it was, you realized that it meant that there was more for you to survive off of. After that first initial time you snuck out to get food, you had vowed that you would make your little food stash last forever if need be, because there was no way you could continue to look at the mangled remains of your neighbors. And hey, look at you! You had made that small food stash last you nearly three weeks.

But now, as you crawled sluggishly on you hands and knees to the opening of the vent, backpack on, you had realized that you had made a mistake. If there was a demon out there, and they caught you as you are now, depleted of energy and half starved, they would kill you in an instant. You wouldn't be able to get away at all. Game over. You paused to listen right before pushing the vent open and tumbling outside. At least the vent system was under the floor instead of near the ceiling. The moment you where out, you dodged to the nearest piece of cover and looked around. Nothing. It was quiet for now. This entry point had led you to a different apartment, one you hadn't been to before. You stood on shaky legs and made your way over to the kitchen pantry, pointedly avoiding the refrigerator. You just knew that after all this time, whatever food was in there had to be absolutely rancid.

You pulled your backpack off and opened the door. Beans, vegetables, fruit, chips, canned ravioli, it was practically your wet dream at this point. You wanted to break open a can now and eat, but you knew you couldn't. Whatever peacefulness was going on now could change in an instant. You stuffed as many cans as you could into your pack, your focus waning, what you were going to eat the only thing on your mind at the moment. It's as you were zipping up that you heard the voice. Demons don't talk, right? Right? You hopped up, bolstered by the thought of another human still alive, and was almost bowled over by the weight. After carefully slinging the can filled bag onto your back, you shuffle over to the door, leaning forward slightly to counterbalance, and peaked out of the broken wood.

In your excitement, you had failed to register what the voice had been saying, or even what it really sounded like, but as you caught a glimpse of the speaker, your blood ran cold. You had to leave. It was a tall demon, one you assumed was male, with a skull for a head and horns so tall that he had to crouch down. His mouth was covered by a mask, but there was no doubt that the deep growl of a voice was coming from him. You didn't stick around to hear what he was saying or what he was doing. You let out a loud gasp, unable to help yourself, and ran regardless of the noise you were making. You pulled open the vent cover, shoved the backpack in and was just about to crawl in when the door flew off of it's hinges. Your head whipped around and stared into bright red eyes, glowing like hellfire, glowing like the double sided battle axe that he held at his side. Adrenaline kicked in hardcore.

He was too big. If you could get into the vents before he could get a hold of you, you would be safe. So you dived. About three fourths of you managed to make it in with that one swift move and your fingers grabbed onto whatever ledge they could find and pulled out the rest of the way in. You weren't safe yet, though. You had to get where he wouldn't be able to reach you, and you were sure that he had a long reach. You pulled yourself to your hands and knees and began crawling away. You could feel the presence of his fingers, thankfully just out of reach. You stopped. He could talk, so maybe he would talk to you?

You shimmied around and flinched when you saw him, down on the ground, head in the way of the entrance. "Hello." Thanks brain. "Um..." He looked puzzled. Not that you weren't at this point. Why had you thought this would be a good idea? "Lovely weather?" Brain.exe has stopped working.

A rough laugh pulled you out of your ADHD induced self loathing session. "You are a strange human."

Now you were the one looking puzzled. "I guess?" You had no idea why you thought this would be a good idea. "I'm gonna... go." You shimmied back around and continued fleeing down the ventilation system. It was time to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> A little short, but what do you think?


End file.
